deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Before events of Dead Island GeoPharm: How it all began * Narapela GeoPharm, an international pharmaceutical corporation headquartered in California, was founded by visionary biologist Ronald Crown. GeoPharm's facilities grew throughout the world - with key locations in California, Europe and on the Banoi Archipelago, a volcanic island chain near Papua New Guinea. Ronald Crown, together with Chase Barrister, is obsessed with working on a cure for Kuru. Narapela, the early days *Narapela In order to work freely on his research without any distractions, GeoPharm founder and CEO Ronald Crown buys Narapela, a small island in the Banoi Archipelago located near Papua New Guinea. A research facility is built in order to find a cure for Kuru. Initially, the research by Ronald Crown and Chase Barrister goes really well, but after a horrible discovery they decide to stop their research and seal the labs. A new man in charge: Emory Crown * Narapela After the death of Ronald Crown, his son Emory becomes the new CEO of GeoPharm. With the help of a mysterious organization, Emory gets access to additional resources. This allows him to start new and expensive projects, including a new advanced research facility on Narapela, to continue his father’s research of the cure for the Kuru disease. Planting the seed *Narapela When Chase Barrister realizes that GeoPharm continued his and Ronald Crown’s work, he threatens Emory Crown that if they won’t stop he’ll go public with all the results of the original research. A few weeks later, Chase Barrister dies in his laboratory because of horrible accident. Kevin Barrister, Chase’s son, blames Emory Crown and GeoPharm for his father’s death and swears revenge. Infiltration of GeoPharm *Narapela Suspicious about the recent activities of GeoPharm, the Chinese government sends in two agents to investigate. One gets sent to Narapela to infiltrate the research labs, while the other one infiltrates the GeoPharm executive summit at the Royal Palms Resort on Banoi. The name of this other agent is Xian Mei. ''Dead Island The Royal Palms Disaster *Banoi During the GeoPharm executive summit at the Royal Palms Resort on Banoi, a terrorist called Charon unleashes a deadly virus which kills most of the attendees, including Emory Crown, and turns them into zombies. This assassination causes the first big zombie outbreak on the whole island. It marks the beginning of a journey of four immune survivors who fight their way through Banoi in order to escape the island; Sam B, Xian Mei, Logan and Purna. Escaping Banoi *Banoi After defeating Ryder White, who mutated after using a vaccine, the survivors on Banoi escape by helicopter together with Charon. They didn’t know that their journey had just begun. Escape Dead Island “Are zombies real?” *Narapela Rumors spread about a zombie outbreak on a small tropical island called Banoi. Cliff Calo, son of a media mogul, is excited by the idea of being the first one to show the world that zombies are real, and convinces his friends Devan and Linda go on their journey of a lifetime. They steal Cliff’s father’s boat and set sail to the Banoi Archipelago to unveil the truth about the Royal Palms disaster. Dead Island: Riptide Awakening *Sea around Palanai Survivors escaped Banoi, and landed on a military ship patrolling around Palanai, only to get immediately arrested Samuel Hardy, and taken into the ship.. After awaking they are meeting John Morgan. A former soldier with unknown past locked up with them in the same cabin. Dead Island: Epidemic'' Struggle to survive *Amaia John SInamoi managed to escape the disaster on Banoi and arrived to the small island of Amaia. He though he is safe, but not for long. He found himself surrounded by infected. But is saved by mysterious group of survivors. All of them armed with provisional weapons and immune to a deadly virus. Sinamoi decides to stay and help them out collect supplies to survive. New possibilities *Amaia Despite the deadly virus being still the same, turning defenceless people into hordes of undead, some immune survivors decided to adapt instead of resist. They allowed the virus to change them, but they still keep their minds sharp and vigilant like any human... Just a little better. Category:Video game